blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
0.990
Blacklight Patch Notes v0.990 Blacklight Release Notes for 23 October 2012.http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/blacklightretribution#/discussion/32494/patch-notes-10-23-12 Added *Added a Practice mode against rudimentary bots on HeloDeck, accessible from the main menu. *Added a button to select your default loadout in the customization menu. *Added the ability to customize the gear loadout (except tactical) on all heroes. Play with the gear items you want! *Added a filter in the server browser to hide official servers. *Hardsuit battle mode now shows a progress bar while its active. *Revive syringe now shows when player already has been given a syringe via color and size change. *Added toxic damage icon for players that are affected by heal injector poison. *Added five more levels, bringing the level cap to 40! *Added a region selection for private matches. *Added the ability to send inactive items to other players via mail. *Added additional functionality to the Featured Item UI, including player-controlled navigation between items. *Added pricing information to tooltips for purchasable items. *Added additional dialog text to warn when players are attempting to trash permanent items. *Added audio option for forcing default voices, overriding the voice packs players have equipped. *Added orange working dialog widgets when taking items from mail. *Added a new account settings option for turning off the profanity filter. *Added Twitter UI and account settings. Users can save their Twitter credentials (password is NOT stored), and set the game up to automatically tweet certain game/match milestones. *Added account settings to auto decline friend, clan, and party invitations. *Added name predictions in the Mail tab based off of Friends and Clan members. *Added clan leadership transfers. Clan leaders may select any officer and promote them to clan leader. *Server browser now displays mutators for selected games in the right side panel and in the tooltip. *Added dry fires to all guns that were missing them. *Added taunts to the dialog manager (Does not include default voices). *Added new indoor/outdoor states for dynamic mixing and ducking. *Added wet/dry footstep switch state. *Added a new video setting for disabling/enabling weather FX. Changes *HRV toggle animation is no longer skipped/cancelled by using sprint. There is now a "sprinting" HRV toggle animation that is used instead. *HRV toggle off option now will turn HRV off if releasing the HRV key in the middle of the "turn on" animation. *Increased Toxic grenade time by 2.5 seconds. *Jumping in the middle of an animation to heal yourself with the repair tool will now cancel the heal. *Several rendering optimizations should improve performance especially on low end machines. *Quick join now uses the server browser filter for gametype filter as well as hiding official and/or personal servers. *You can no longer switch weapons while doing a stationary taunt. *You can no longer perform a gun melee while doing a stationary taunt. *The "Select" prompt for weapon depots is no longer localized from the "Jump" keybind. It is instead just spacebar. *Localization files are no longer present in clients. Fixes *Fixed an issue where the incorrect number of gear slots would appear based on the chest armor that you have equipped. *Fixed an exploit that allowed for 2 Frag Grenades to be equipped. *Instead of displaying an error dialog when renewing items with an invalid currency, the expired item dialog now stops itself from closing. *Playlist in server browser now properly displays all game modes and maps. It also properly displays if the map or gametype rotation is random or repeat. *HRV ping no longer remains active indefinitely once used in a scorpion tank. *Opposite team capture points will now show up on the bottom of the HUD throughout the match. *Selecting view last match in intermission no longer stops the timer at the top. *Hardsuits with special camo no longer revert to default after the burn effects from a flamethrower go away. *Players can no longer accept revives during Siege's round end and break their game state. *Players no longer get stuck when jumping right as they run into the base of a ladder. *Repair gun now gives kill/death credit when used to kill a player. *Kill streak notification text no longer sticks at Siege round end. *Split up the error messages for joining a game at an "invalid time". It now tells the player if the game is transitioning from intermission to game, or if the match is almost over, or if the match has ended. *The kill string for the Machete should now display in the combat log correctly. *The game now correctly changes resolutions while in fullscreen mode in DirectX11. *The main menu tutorial is no longer skipped on the first login. *Summoned hardsuits should no longer land in midair in Vortex. *Fixed a location where you could get outside the level in Vortex. *Fixed Tactical SMG ammo count. *Player join/left messages no longer show up for spectators. *Screendoor fade no longer resets itself between matches. *Fixed main menu flow to ensure tutorials (when enabled) never get blocked by dialog boxes. *Fixed the store UI tutorial flow to ensure the first tutorial doesn't get blocked. *Fixed a transition related cleanup issue that occurred when progressing from the store to the main menu. *Expired item dialog now intelligently picks item prices based on what prices are valid. *Expired item dialog now prevents players from renewing locked items with GP. *Expired item dialog now prevents loadout validation from occurring when error dialogs occur while renewing/trashing items. *Fixed rounding bug on weapon damage displayed in customization. *Fixed TSMG Pickup muzzle missing. *Fixed sound FX for barricade getting hit with projectiles. *Fixed AV rocket launcher clearing railings. *Repair gun now hurts an empty scorpion tank if you're on the defense team. *Repair gun now correctly heals the empty scorpion tank if you're on escort team. *Hardsuits and the scorpion tank will no longer die if their driver leaves the game. *Non-global chats should now save a uniform number of messages between travels. *Admin alerts should once again show up in chat logs even while in game. *The correct chat tab is highlighted after closing the social menu. *Turned down audio for Explosive ammo effect. *Replaced audio for the hardsuit taunt. *Fixed audio for 3rd person Combat Rifle. *Fixed audio for 3rd person LMG. *Fixed audio for 3rd person SAR-k reload. *Fixed audio for 1st and 3rd person SAR-k Drum magazine reload. *Fixed audio for the ammunition box. *Fixed audio for the respawn beacon. *Fixed some sounds that were not playing in Deadlock and Seaport. *Fixed HRV audio being heard twice. *Fixed an assortment of 1st and 3rd person animation audio. *Tweaked the ADS, Sprint, and Run audio mixing states. *Cleaned up and added new ambient audio to Siege. *Overall audio optimization. Known Issues * Attempting to create a Private Match will give a "Failed to create private match" error. The match will still be created, though, and can be accessed through the server browser. * Entering ADS and firing at the exact same time as you come out of a sprint can cause automatic weapons to “jam” and only fire one bullet. * Enabling Force Default Audio will mute non-default audio packs. * Turrets will continue firing even if their target breaks line of sight (i.e. by ducking behind a wall). * Picking up a throwing knife while simultaneously throwing your last one can break the knives’ functionality. * If the scorpion tank is disabled while you are spectating it, your camera will get thrown outside the level. * Shooting an airstrike beacon at a disabled scorpion tank can cause the air strike to fail. * Clicking View Last Match as a spectator shows the winning team on both sides of the scoreboard. * An incorrect Favorite Depot item is displayed in the stats if the most-used item is the turret or hardsuit. * Kills earned while in a hardsuit are not properly displaying in the stats. * You cannot accept a clan invitation while playing a match. * The name of the default Burstfire Rifle is incorrect. * Moving against a hardsuit on an elevator in Vortex can cause multiple issues. * An incorrect "Disconnected for being AFK" can appear when manually leaving a match. * The Loadout hotkeys do not properly function for new characters in Training. * Pressing Escape and Tab at the same time can break the UI. * Twitter messages are improperly formatted when sent from Practice or Training. * Armor camo displays the tooltip for weapon camo in the Stats Information window. References de:0.990 Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Patches Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches